


Wrists

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When Rodney had first grabbed John's wrists during a playful tussle and pushed them down next to his head, it was impossible to miss how quickly John stilled.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrists

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV for the prompt "wrists".

Rodney might not be thought of as observant when it came to humans as opposed to science, but that didn't mean he didn't _notice_ things.

When Rodney had first grabbed John's wrists during a playful tussle and pushed them down next to his head, it was impossible to miss how quickly John stilled. After a moment, John had kissed Rodney, which was sufficient distraction for Rodney not to follow up on his observation, but he didn't forget it.

A few deliberate wrist grabs later, Rodney was sure that he'd found a _thing_. Getting John to admit to it was a much more difficult endeavor. When Rodney remarked, "You like that," after pushing his wrists down one time, John only gave him a look, lips parted but silent.

Since John was unable or unwilling to articulate his wishes in this particular matter, Rodney decided to offer what he thought John wanted.

One day, when they'd made some time to spend together _in bed_ , Rodney wordlessly presented a set of padded handcuffs.

John stared at them. "I, uh," he began. Rodney patiently waited for him to get over the surprise or embarrassment or whatever it was that held him back. But instead of getting over it, John eventually said, "I can't."

Rodney frowned. He was pretty sure that he hadn't misread the signs. And John looked conflicted.

"It's just," John went on, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "What if something happens? Someone could come in during an emergency or we could be beamed away or...well, it's Pegasus and even possession or something like that wouldn't be impossible."

Rodney didn't really know what to say to that. He'd always thought _he_ was the worst-case-scenario guy.

"What if," John went on tentatively. "What if someone storms the city and they come in and take you hostage and there's nothing I can do because..." he looked at the handcuffs. Despite all his protestations, there still swung longing in his gaze.

"So you want to give up control without actually losing it?" Rodney asked.

"I guess," John said, looking embarrassed.

"It's okay," Rodney said. He wasn't sure he understood John. He'd thought John wanted to be tied up to let go of all the responsibility for just a bit. But then maybe John's sense of responsibility was so great that he wouldn't be able to even _try_ to let go if he knew he might be incapable of performing his duties—no matter how unlikely such a scenario would be.

As often, Rodney wasn't sure if he should be awed or frustrated by John's sacrifices. He put aside the handcuffs, then moved John onto the bed, holding John's wrists firmly in his hands as he pushed them down.

~~

Rodney couldn't let it go. He kept his hands on John's wrists as much as he could when they had sex, letting him push against them, but it kept him from touching John and John was in great shape and when he really _pushed_ , Rodney had a hard time keeping them in place.

After looking at various options, he was finally ready to present John his gift. It consisted of two ring-like shapes and a flat middle part that kept the rings together.

"Rodney, I told you I—"

Rodney silenced John with a look. "It's mind-controlled," he explained, putting the cuffs on himself. "We have quite a few mechanical parts with Ancient controls lying around from old devices. You simply think off and..." He illustrated by thinking off, which made the bolts on the side retract, letting him move the hands out of the cuffs.

"What if—" John began, but Rodney lifted his hand to stop him.

"In _addition_ there's a failsafe that's triggered by voice. It reacts to the word 'lemon' right now, but we could change that," Rodney said.

The corner of John's mouth curved up when Rodney mentioned the safeword.

Rodney put the handcuffs back on, then said, "lemon," and this time the rings fell off the flat middle part so quickly that Rodney nearly dropped them. He reassembled the three pieces and said, "The recognition is very generous, so it will err on the side of being triggered. Try not to say laymen or Lennon."

John snorted.

"Last but not least," Rodney said, putting the cuffs on again. "There is a second failsafe. With a bit of force you can rotate the two sides of the middle part at a 180 degree angle." He illustrated by moving his hands so that one faced John and the other himself. The two halves of the middle part disengaged when he reached the half turn. "You'll still have the cuffs on, but you'll be free to fight and move."

John looked at him, but didn't say anything. Rodney was cautiously optimistic that John would consider this. He seemed intrigued at the very least. "So three ways to get out of them?" John asked eventually.

Rodney nodded. "Three entirely independent ways," he said. "I figure that if they manage to block the Ancient mechanism, your voice, _and_ any movement, the cuffs won't really make a difference."

"Probably not," John agreed. "Can I try it?" he asked, reaching out.

"Of course," Rodney said, quickly putting the handcuffs back together.

John took them, simply moving them over in his hands, before putting them on. He swallowed, and Rodney could feel him vibrating. It was probably anticipation but also trepidation. After a moment, the bolts retracted. John exhaled. Then he put the cuffs back on and—with a smirk at Rodney—said, "lemon." He caught the falling pieces easily and gave them to Rodney.

While Rodney reassembled the cuffs, John moved his hands up over his head, then gave Rodney a minute nod. Rodney slowly lifted the cuffs, and attached them around John's wrists. John turned his arms and hands until the middle piece split into its halves.

"Okay," John said, holding out his wrists.

Rodney took the pieces of the handcuffs off and reassembled them. "Take off your clothes and lie down," he said.

John gave him a speculative look, but pulled off his shirt. Rodney placed the handcuffs on the bed and started undressing as well.

When John was naked, he lay down in the middle of the bed and lifted his hands, wrists close together. He didn't say anything. Rodney straddled John on his thighs and carefully fastened the handcuffs around John's wrists. Then he clasped his hands with John's and pushed them above his head.

"Good?" he asked.

John's hands fisted and he slowly pushed them apart, but the cuffs held. He relaxed his hands, then the side bolts retracted and the rings slid half-off. "Just wanted to make sure," he said.

"Test as much as you need," Rodney said, leaning forward to slip the cuffs back into place.

"I'm good now," John said, looking up at Rodney expectantly, whose face was now above John's.

Rodney closed the distance between their lips and captured John's mouth in a deep kiss. John responded eagerly, and after a moment, Rodney felt John's arms around him, the cuffed hands at the back of his head. He slowed down the kiss and gently pushed John's hands back above his head.

"I'm going to take my time. Just relax and enjoy it," Rodney said, fully expecting that John would struggle—physically and mentally—before he'd get to that point.

Rodney started by slowly kissing his way all over John's body. He went along one shoulder and the arm until he reached the cuffed wrist, then went down the other side until he was back at John's neck. Then he kissed and nibbled John's chest, letting his tongue play with John's nipple.

John squirmed beneath him, and when Rodney sucked the nipple into his mouth, John's hands came off the bed. "Sorry, I..." he said.

Rodney simply pushed them back down and smiled at John.

"Maybe you could attach them to the bed?" John suggested.

Rodney had thought about that, but he didn't want to suggest it their first time. Now that John brought it up, though, he saw no reason not to follow his wishes. "I have a strap for that," he said and moved off the bed to get it.

John followed his every move and kept an eye on Rodney when he looped the plastic around the middle part of the cuff and the bed frame. Then he tightened it until John couldn't move his hands further down than his face.

"Tighter," John said. Rodney looked at him, seeing the slight flush on John's ears, but pulled more of the strap through the buckle, tightening it so that John had only little room to move his hands. John pulled on cuffs to test them and appeared satisfied. "Better."

Rodney cupped his face and smiled at him. The fact that John was willing to voice his wishes was a promising change.

Rodney went back to covering John's body with kisses and a few playful bites and licks to keep things interesting. It seemed to work. By the time he closed in on John's dick, it was rock hard and leaking at the tip. Rodney had already bypassed it two times, moving down John's legs one by one.

"Rodney, please," John said, pulling on the cuffs.

Rodney smiled and licked a stripe up John's cock before taking it into his hand and sucking in the head.

John moaned, his hips tensing in an obvious effort not to thrust up into Rodney's mouth. Rodney tightened his grip on the shaft and licked around the head before sucking it into his mouth again.

"Rodney," John panted.

Rodney let up for a second to look at John, seeing his face flushed and his hands fisted, pulling on the cuffs. "I told you I'd take my time. Just enjoy it," he said with a smirk.

John let out a groan of frustration, which turned into lust when Rodney sucked him in again.

Rodney took his time blowing John, only stopping to get some lube to allow him to start playing with John's balls and ass at the same time. John eagerly spread his legs for him to give him more space, and Rodney went back to sucking and licking him while his slick fingers drew a path over John's balls further down to his ass.

John loved being fucked and Rodney had every intention to do it today. He made sure that his grip on John's dick was off by just enough to not make him come, while still taking him higher and higher.

John made aborted little movements all over the place, his moans constant now, only interrupted by pleas to Rodney.

Rodney didn't speed up. He kept up his ministrations of John's cock, while at the same time pushing into his ass with two fingers. He didn't seek out the prostate. He didn't want John to come before Rodney was inside him.

"I'm ready," John panted.

Rodney didn't let it deter him. "Let me finish preparing you," he said softly, moving up for a moment to kiss John with his wet, swollen lips.

Then he went back to quickly stretch John with three then four fingers.

"Rodney?" John asked quietly.

"Yes, I know. In a moment," Rodney said. He knew that John didn't need this much preparation. They were fucking often enough and John didn't mind the burn. But this was about more than that. This was about giving John a chance to let go for once.

Rodney took the lube and slowly slicked up his own hard cock. John watched him, looking mesmerized. Rodney dried his hands on his own hips, then pushed John's legs back and placed his feet over his shoulders, positioning himself.

John looked up at him, lips parted, eyes wide open and trusting.

Rodney pushed into him in one go, watching as John closed his eyes and fisted his hands, pulling on the cuffs. When Rodney bottomed out, John grunted and opened his eyes. "Fuck me," he said.

Rodney started moving in and out in deep hard thrusts that made them both groan in pleasure. Precome was dribbling down the head of John's cock. Rodney wished he could suck him while he fucked him, but he wasn't that athletic. John was pretty bendy, however, pulling his legs back and apart to allow Rodney to move further forward.

Rodney pushed forward until John could lift his head to kiss him. With his hands restrained he couldn't hold the position for long, but even when he dropped his head back to the bed, John smiled in a way that made Rodney's heart constrict.

Rodney kept fucking John in this position, watching every emotion that passed over John's face, every bite of his lip, every time he closed his eyes—and every time he pulled on his restraints and looked blissful.

Eventually, Rodney didn't think he'd be able to hold for much longer. John was so tight and responsive. Rodney reached around to take John's cock in his hand. John bucked up, struggling with the cuffs. "Yes, Rodney!"

Rodney finally sped up, powering into John even as he stripped his cock in hard, short strokes.

John moved below him, a volatile mass ready to erupt.

"Now!" Rodney ordered, and John came, shooting over their chests and stomachs and Rodney's hand. The sight of the white stripes pushed Rodney over the edge as well. He shuddered into John's body in several spurts, then pulled out and let John's legs drop before managing to keep himself upright as he took deep breaths.

John lay completely relaxed, his eyes closed.

Rodney quickly got up to fetch a cloth to wipe them clean. John still didn't open his eyes when Rodney was done. "John?" Rodney asked quietly.

John turned his face to his voice and opened his eyes, looking at Rodney with an open look full of love. It took Rodney's breath away. John smiled and moved his hands to Rodney's face before realizing they were still in cuffs.

"Can you?" John asked.

Rodney chose not to remind him that he could remove them himself. He took the cuffs off, and John cupped Rodney's face and pulled him into a kiss.

Rodney dropped the cuffs on the nightstand and settled down next to John, pulling him into his arms. It was rare that John was so cuddly after sex. John buried his face in Rodney's neck. Rodney kissed the top of his head. "Good?" he asked.

John lifted his head. "Amazing."

Rodney smiled. "We'll do it again some time."

"Would be a shame to let your gift go to waste," John said with a smirk. Then he settled down in Rodney's arms and fell asleep.

Rodney felt pretty proud of himself. He might not be observant, but he paid attention when it mattered. And the man in his arms mattered more to him than any other person before him.


End file.
